givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsuka Uenoyama Anime/Image Gallery
This is the Anime gallery for Ritsuka Uenoyama. Ritsuka plays the guitar.jpg Story Image02.jpg RitsukaPV 002.jpg Story Image05.jpg A bottle thrown at Ritsuka.jpg|Ritsuka hit by a bottle Episode 1 - Image 1.png Story Image02Ep2.jpg Mafuyu claps for Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka and Akihiko see Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka's band members leaving him.jpg Ritsuka yawning.jpg|Ritsuka tired in class Ritsuka with his hand resting on his chin in class.jpg Ritsuka wanting Mafuyu to say something.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to wait.jpg Ritsuka startled by Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka playing the way he wants to.jpg Ritsuka playing the guitar in the studio.jpg Ritsuka not leting Mafuyu skeep on the steps again.jpg Ritsuka looking at the music album.jpg Ritsuka listening to music.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased while looking up at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka's boxers.PNG An explosion set around Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka, Haruki, and Akihiko performing together.jpg Ritsuka wondering why it's bothering him.jpg Ritsuka watching out for Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka walking Mafuyu home.jpg Ritsuka turning back around.jpg Ritsuka trying to reassure Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka trying to keep Mafuyu's guitar from sliding.jpg Ritsuka thinking about Mafuyu with that lost puppy look.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to check out the light music club.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu talk about abstract.jpg Ritsuka telling Akihiko that it's Sato.jpg Ritsuka starting the beat with his guitar.jpg Ritsuka staring open mouthed at the food.jpg Ritsuka sitting on the steps alone.jpg Ritsuka sitting on the steps alone at sunset.jpg Ritsuka sitting against the wall.jpg Ritsuka sighing with Mafuyu bribing him.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he was on fire yesterday.jpg Ritsuka open mouthed.jpg Ritsuka noticing a car coming.jpg Ritsuka not knowing what to say to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka laying on the steps alone.jpg RitsukaPV 006.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu no way.jpg Ritsuka introducing Haruki to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka having fun playing the guitar.jpg Ritsuka goes over to where Mafuyu is hiding.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu calling his name.jpg Ritsuka feeling like he picked up a stray puppy.jpg Ritsuka feeling irritated to bring Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka feeling bothered.jpg Ritsuka explaining to Akihiko that Mafuyu is a newbie.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu what his name was.jpg Ritsuka amazed to see Mafuyu play the guitar.jpg Ritsuka being asked what a peg is.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased.jpg Ritsuka wondering what that was.jpg Ritsuka wanting to get as buff as Akihiko.jpg Ritsuka not knowing if he's getting through to him.jpg Ritsuka looking at the guitar articles.jpg Ritsuka feeling distraught.jpg Ritsuka being irritated for Mafuyu saying yeah and kay.jpg Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki towering over Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka yelling at Mafuyu for enjoying the sound.jpg Ritsuka explaining to Mafuyu about the chords.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu how good he wants to be at guitar.jpg Ritsuka thinking it's nice to watch someone grow.jpg Ritsuka telling Ryuu that he's skipping.jpg Ritsuka wondering if he's getting through to him.jpg Ritsuka feeling hopeless explaining to Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu and Ritsuka sitting on the steps together.jpg Ritsuka yelling at Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Ritsuka showing Mafuyu where everyone will be.jpg Story Image01Ep3.jpg Ritsuka being irritated at Akihiko and Haruki.jpg|Ritsuka Irritated Story Image01Ep3.jpg Ritsuka yelling to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka wondering what the hell.jpg Ritsuka walking at night.jpg Ritsuka waiting for Mafuyu on the steps.jpg Ritsuka trying to take a breath.jpg Ritsuka thinking that Mafuyu at least had the social skills.jpg Ritsuka thinking of something to say.jpg Ritsuka tells Mafuyu how many times do I have to say yes.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that his song shook him to the core.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he won't be using it.jpg Ritsuka taking a deep breath.jpg Ritsuka taking a breath from yelling.jpg Ritsuka staring blankly at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka shocked to hear Mafuyu can't drink sodas.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he didn't ask Mafuyu why.jpg Ritsuka ready to begin his song.jpg Ritsuka punching Ryuu in the back.jpg Ritsuka not going to give up.jpg Ritsuka meeting Mafuyu at the crosswalk.jpg Ritsuka looking back at Mafuyu for answers.jpg Ritsuka left confused by what Mafuyu means.jpg Ritsuka hitting his head on the desk.jpg Ritsuka hearing Mafuyu tell him that he'll join.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu's answer.jpg|Uneased by Mafuyu's answer Ritsuka feeling lost by Mafuyu's response.jpg|feeling lost by Mafuyu Ritsuka feeling like a mess.jpg Ritsuka explaining instrumental.jpg Ritsuka catching his breath.jpg Story Image04Ep4.jpg Ritsuka plans on picking a more precise spot.jpg Ritsuka playing the song for Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to tell him when he feels like it.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that they're going this way.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he can play a little.jpg Ritsuka takes off his headphones and asks Yayoi what she wants.jpg Ritsuka smiling to meet up with Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka remembering him working on something.jpg Ritsuka reassuring Mafuyu that he comes here a lot.jpg Ritsuka managing to find Mafuyu at the station.jpg Ritsuka lost as to where Mafuyu is.jpg Ritsuka looking at the text on his bed.jpg Ritsuka looking at his phone at the station.jpg Ritsuka going to whip Mafuyu into shape.jpg Ritsuka going to do what he wants.jpg Ritsuka being put on the spotlight.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if he wants to look at effect pedals.jpg Story Image03Ep5.jpg Story Image05Ep5.jpg Ritsuka watching Mafuyu play basketball.jpg Ritsuka waking up from the airplane.jpg Ritsuka thinking if they have finals.jpg Ritsuka surprised to see the text.jpg Ritsuka smiling from the news.jpg Ritsuka seeing Mafuyu make the shot.jpg Ritsuka performing on stage.jpg Ritsuka feeling stopped.jpg Ritsuka awkwardly telling Mafuyu hello.jpg Ritsuka at the register.jpg Ritsuka arguing with his band member.jpg Ritsuka and Ryuu shocked.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu sharing headphones.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu nodding good bye.jpg Ritsuka yawning in the hallways.jpg Ritsuka witnessing Mafuyu playing basketball.jpg Ritsuka with his headphones on.jpg Ritsuka sleeping with his arms on the desk.jpg Ritsuka realizing that Mafuyu can smile.jpg Ritsuka ready for meat.jpg Ritsuka looking at the text.jpg Ritsuka continuing with the song.jpg Story Image03Ep6.jpg Ritsuka spaced out Ep6.PNG Ritsuka realize that it is jealousy Ep6.PNG Ritsuka replying with Yus Ep6.PNG Ritsuka looking back at Mafuyu Ep6.PNG Shogo trying to get Ritsuka's attention.jpg Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Shogo, and Ryuu hearing the players being switched out.jpg Ritsuka watching Shogo show the class the drawing.jpg Ritsuka wanting to play with Mafuyu's lyrics.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to let all of his feelings out.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu he can do it.jpg Ritsuka telling Akihiko part of him wants to run but part of him likes it.jpg Ritsuka staring up at the fan.jpg Ritsuka sitting back and watching Shogo and Ryuu play bowling.jpg Ritsuka realizing the guitar Mafuyu had with him.jpg Ritsuka questioning something good.jpg Ritsuka placing his hands on Mafuyu's cheeks.jpg Ritsuka not wanting to be alone with Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka having a cup of tea.jpg Ritsuka feeling stopped by Kasai's words.jpg Ritsuka feeling a wierd twist in his stomach.jpg Ritsuka covering his face from blushing.jpg Ritsuka confused as to why Kasai is apologizing.jpg Ritsuka blushing with flowers.jpg Ritsuka and Akihiko sit by the computer.jpg Ritsuka about to ask Kasai a question.jpg Mafuyu apologizing to Ritsuka for talking to him while he's sleeping.jpg Story Image02Ep7.jpg Ritsuka questions Akihiko's question (4).png Ritsuka on the ground (6).png Ritsuka reacting to Akihiko's confession (7).png Ritsuka questioning Kasai (13).png Mafuyu waking up next to Ritsuka (26).png Akihiko thinking of Ritsuka's love as a bomb (27).png Ritsuka stopping up (43).png Ritsuka watches Mafuyu as he stands up (45).png Ritsuka watching Mafuyu playing the guitar (46).png Ritsuka walking by Mafuyu's classroom (51).png The band listening to Akihiko talking (52).png The band wondering about Akihiko's idea (53).png Ritsuka watching Haruki & Mafuyu (54).png Ritsuka resting his head (57).png Ritsuka listening to Haruki (58).png Ritsuka admitting striving for his usual level (60).png Ritsuka being told that if it continues, he will be swallowed (61).png Ritsuka lost in thought (62).png Ritsuka wondering why Akihiko is pressuring Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka wondering if there is something wrong with him.jpg Ritsuka trying to keep his heart down.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he still has time.jpg Ritsuka releasing Mafuyu's hand.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he's the same as Akihiko.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he has been acting wierd.jpg Ritsuka poking Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka offering to help Kasai.jpg Ritsuka feeling like he did something bad.jpg Ritsuka blushing for having feelings for Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka being punched with a bottle.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka trying to catch the ball.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka drinking.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu sitting with guitars on the stairs.jpg Story Image02Ep8.jpg Ritsuka making contact with Mafuyu (8).png Ritsuka looking at a spaced out Mafuyu (7).png Ritsuka standing at the dorm (3).png Ritsuka practising the guitar (24).png Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu (90).png The band doing a rehearsal (84).png The band waiting for Mafuyu (83).png Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu (106).png Mafuyu & Ritsuka shocked (110).png Mafuyu commenting on Ritsuka (109).png Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu (106).png Story Image05Ep9.jpg Character ritsuka.png Character ritsuka on.png Given Major Debut Commemoration, SD Character Ban & Icon Present (Ritsuka).jpg Given × THE Character SHOP Limited period held decision Image.jpg LisOeuf Given Cover Magazine.jpg Given Vol. 1 Blu-ray & DVD.jpg|Ritsuka in the background to the left, walking down the stairs Ritsuka Uenoyama Opening Song Preview.JPG Ritsuka Opening on the stage.PNG Ritsuka running in the intro.jpg Mafuyu seeing Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Explosion near Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Akihiko knocks on Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Ritsuka having a blast playing the guitar.gif|Episode 1 Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki performing for Mafuyu.gif|Episode 1 Mafuyu catches up to Ritsuka.gif|Episode 2 Ritsuka's reaction to working at a concert venue.gif|Episode 2 Tumblr puv826k4Bb1ql2sjoo4 400.gif|Episode 2 Ritsuka irritated by Haruki and Akihiko.gif|Episode 3 Tumblr pv7v36SfIE1wmi6rjo1 500.gif|Episode 3 Ritsuka wondering if Mafuyu is okay.gif|Episode 3 Ritsuka irritated with Shogo.gif|Episode 3 Ritsuka taking a breath in Episode 3.gif|Episode 3 Ritsuka confusedGif.gif|Episode 4 Ritsuka patting Mafuyu.gif|Episode 4 Ritsuka performing.gif|Episode 5 Ritsuka blushing with flowers.gif|Episode 6 Ritsuka fisting his chest.gif|Episode 6 Ritsuka placing his hands on Mafuyu's cheeks.gif|Episode 6 Akihiko pushing a water bottle at Ritsuka's face.gif|Episode 7 Ritsuka and Haruki speechless.gif|Episode 7 Ritsuka letting his hands go of Mafuyu.gif|Episode 7 Ritsuka poking Mafuyu.gif|Episode 7 Ritsuka trying to keep his heart down.gif|Episode 7 Ritsuka blushing from having feelings about Mafuyu.gif|Episode 7 Episode 1 - Image 1.png|Episode 1 Story Image05.jpg|Episode 1 (Ritsuka to the left) Story Image02.jpg|Episode 1 10 minutes until Episode 1.png|Episode 1 Boys in the Band Preview (Ritsuka to the right in the back) Story Image02Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Ritsuka to the left) Story Image04Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Ritsuka to the right, furthest away from the window) Twitter Mafuyu and Ritsuka -02 Like Someone In Love.jpg|Episode 2 Like Someone In Love Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki tower over Mafuyu.jpg|Episode 2 Like Someone In Love (Ritsuka to the right) Story Image01Ep3.jpg|Episode 3 Story Image03Ep3.jpg|Episode 3 Somebody Else Preview (Ritsuka to the left) Mafuyu greeting Haruki and Akihiko.jpg|Episode 3 Somebody Else Preview (Ritsuka to the left) Story Image03Ep4.jpg|Episode 4 (Ritsuka to the left) Story Image04Ep4.jpg|Episode 4 Given 5 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Given 3 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview Given 1 hour till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Ritsuka to the left) Given 10 minutes till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Ritsuka to the right asleep on his desk) Episode preview|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Ritsuka to the left) Episode Preview 4 Flourscent Adolescent Tweet.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Story Image03Ep5.jpg|Episode 5 Story Image05Ep5.jpg|Episode 5 Given 30 minutes till broadcasting The Reason.jpg|Episode 5 The Reason Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Story Image03Ep6.jpg|Episode 6 (Ritsuka to the left) Episode Preview 6 Creep Tweet.jpg|Episode 6 Creep Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Given 1 hour till broadcasting Creep.jpg|Episode 6 Creep (Ritsuka, the second last to the left) Story Image02Ep7.jpg|Episode 7 Given 5 hours till broadcasting Tumbling Dice.jpg|Episode 7 Tumbling Dice Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Episode 8 broadcast plan Twitter.jpg|Episode 8 Time Is Running Out (Ritsuka to the left) Story Image02Ep8.jpg|Episode 8 Given 3 hours left till broadcasting Time Is Running Out.jpg|8 Time Is Running Out Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Story Image05Ep9.jpg Episode Preview 9 Tweet (2).jpg|Episode 9 Preview (Ritsuka to the right) Category:Galleries